monster_high_short_moviesmhsmfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabby Turtelle
Gabby Turtelle is a homeless teenager who got mutated into a turtle and a student at Monster High. She makes her series debut in MH Movie #38. Personality Gabby is very shy, quiet, and always feels negative about herself, due to the fact that she is the only mutant at Monster High. Underneath all of her negativities, Gabby is very friendly, smart, athletic, and very mellow, even in the roughest situations. Appearance Physical: Gabby has dark brown hair with some of her hair dyed black & blue, mint-green skin, a blue eye & a green eye, human ears, and a turtle shell. Clothes: Gabby doesn't wear a lot of clothing, due to her mutant heritage. However, she wears a blue fabric around her chest, a long white skirt with a blue streak, a green & black hoodie, beige bandages wrapped around her feet as shoes, and white bandages around her hands & neck. Relationships Family Gabby ran away from home after her mutation, due to the fact that her parents won't accept her now. Her parents believe that she died in a car crash, but the police never found her body, due to the fact that Gabby is actually alive. Friends Gabby doesn't have a lot of friends, and is too nervous to make many. However, she is friends with Frankie Stein, Draculaura Vike, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Jinafire Long, the Turtles, Spectra Vondergeist, Twyla Boogie, Jackson Jeykll, and Jane Boolittle. Romance Gabby is currently not in a relationship. Enemies Gabby's only enemies are Jaylina and the Dark Clan. Powers/Skills Monster Power: Gabby is not a monster, and she doesn't have any special powers, however, she has super-human strength, despite her mutant form. Ninja Skills: Gabby was not trained to be a ninja. Trivia *Gabby is a custom Scaris Frankie doll. *Her style is simple, but sophisticated, clothing. *Gabby has heterchromia, which is from her mutation. She originally had green eyes, but her left eye is blue. *The cause of Gabby's mutation was when she was visiting an experimental lab, one of the scientists accidently dropped a mutation chemical all over Gabby, causing her to fall over towards a DNA exam with a freshwater turtle. *On her debut episode, Gabby befriended Spectra while she was looking for a new story for her Ghostly Gossip blog. *Gabby does not watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, because she hasn't heard of them, until she's met the Turtles themselves in MH Movie #186. *Gabby doesn't have any siblings. *Gabby's favorite color is blue, which represents her calmness. *Gabby's favorite food is cheeseburgers. She also wants to try pizza. *Gabby doesn't have a close connection with any of the Turtles. *Her name was requested by Coolturtle17 on deviantART. *Gabby's fears are not fitting in Monster High and a painful death. *Gabby is the only mutant in Monster High. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Good Girls Category:Students of Monster High Category:Teenagers Category:Turtles Category:Allies Category:Allies of the Turtles Category:Allies of the Ninja Ghouls Category:Non-Monsters Category:Introduced in Season 1 Category:Fresh-Waters Category:Heroes Category:Swimmers